You Taste So Good
by betteroffthisway
Summary: Clare and Fiona plus sex. No need for a lengthy description.


Just a one shot I came up after watching a movie.

Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi, Blah blah blah.

* * *

><p>I watched her finish flipping the eggs, What the hell was she thinking wearing only a t-shirt and panties as she cooked breakfast. Her nipples pushed against the force of the fabric and her messy disheveled hair, God. I wanted her. I waited for her to slide the egg onto the plate before I came up from behind her and put my arms around her waist.<p>

I started kissing her shoulder up to her neck where I placed light kisses along the back and side. She tilted her head to the side and I brought my lips to close around a small spot of her neck, I sucked and bit down leaving a mark eliciting a small moan in the back of her throat. My hands moved down her sides and to the hem of her shirt where I swiftly lifted and pulled it over her head tossing it to the ground. I spun her around and pushed her into the counter, placing my hands on either side of her trapping her between my arms.

I brought my lips to hers where I softly kissed and nibbled at her bottom lip as my hands massaged her breast. I darted my tongue out and flicked it over hers, Our tongues danced a sensual dance as our lips moved to a feverish kiss. I lifted Clare onto the counter and continued our impatient embrace, Both of our breathing was now labored and my lips went to her neck where I kissed and sucked before trailing back up again. "Clare..I want you..So bad." I breathed in her ear.

Clare let out a full on moan as my hands moved down her body to her breasts, I pinched the swollen buds with my thumbs and index fingers. Her nipples were already hard and throbbing when my mouth enclosed over one, I greedily sucked on the hardened bud of flesh and flicked my tongue over it before sucking on it once more.

Clare let her head fall back and her hands went to my hair. "Mmm. That feels so good." She half whispered, Half moaned.

I looked up at her with half lidded eyes as my tongue moved to her neglected nipple and swirled around it before gently pulling it into my mouth, Sucking and flicking it with my tongue, All the while keeping eye contact.

My lips trailed up her body to her lips where I met them once more in a passionate kiss, My hand went down her body and found her mound. "How wet are you, Baby?" I asked pulling away.

I rubbed her through her panties softly feeling the wet fabric. "You feel so wet already." I whispered in her ear. "Mm. I can't wait to taste you." I breathed, Gently sucking on her ear lobe.

My finger continued to toy her through her panties before I removed my hand completely. "Do you want to go to the bedroom?" I asked Clare.

She opened her eyes and met mine. She was quiet for a second so I spoke again. "Or do you want me to fuck you right here, Right in the kitchen. Do you want me to pull you down the floor and pleasure you until your sore? Do you want me to fuck you right her on the counter? Tell me what you want baby, I'll give it to you."

Clare took a deep shaky breath and opened her mouth to speak. "God. I can't think when you talk to me like that."

I brought my lips to her ear. "You don't need to think, You need to tell me what you want so I can continue."

Clare found my hand and placed it over her mound. "I want you." She breathed.

I gasped slightly at how wet she felt and instantly pulled her closer to the edge of the counter, I pulled off her panties and settled myself between her thighs. Her pussy was glistening and I could feel myself getting wet at just the sight.

I leaned forward and licked up her folds once, Flicking my tongue over her clit a few times. I withdrew and looked up at her. She had her head rolled to the side with her eyes tightly shut. I blew out a breath of air against her swollen folds and smirked when she trembled.

My hands traveled up her body again where they cupped and caressed her breasts, My tongue trailed up her inner thigh and to her clit, Without warning I took her hardened clit in my mouth and rolled it with my tongue, Flicking and sucking on it making her moan and whimper. "You taste so good." I moaned against her swollen nub before creating a gentle flicking motion that I knew would send her over the edge in just minutes.

Two of my fingers plunged in her tight hole as my tongue flicked over her clit. "I want you to cum for me baby." I said against her lips, My fingers pushed in deeper, Curling and hitting her G-spot and she gripped the sides of the counters. "I'm..I'm gonna" She started as my tongue alternated between sucking and flicking.

Her moans took over all other sounds as my fingers moved in and out of her wet center at an erratic pace and my tongue pleasured her hardened clit, within seconds she was quaking, Panting, Tightening around my fingers and a string of obscenities fell from her lips. My tongue continued until I felt her hit another orgasm, This time she was practically screaming.

I lapped up her juices and removed my fingers, Bringing them to my lips and sucking them off. I pressed a soft kiss to her forehead beaded in sweat and her arms came to lock around my neck. "Our breakfast is cold now." She laughed against my lips in between tender kisses.

"I'm honestly not hungry anymore." I whispered.

She pulled away with a devilish smirk as her hands traveled down to the waist band of my sweats. Her lips captured mine again and her hand dipped into my sweats. "Mmm. That's too bad." Her hand reached down to stroke me through my panties. "Because I'm starving."

* * *

><p>It would be awesome if you reviewed, It will only take a second.<p>

Or just read this and then exit because it sucks.

Whichever.


End file.
